


Little Wing

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grams always said that music sounded better on these than anything else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wing

"I'm not quite up with the times, but aren't these," Kol waves around a couple of the vinyls records from the box of them he'd found under her bed, "Outdated compared to this?" He shows Bonnie his iPod.

"Well, yeah," Bonnie replies, taking the records from his hands, "But these are special. They belonged to my Grams."

She looks at the records Kol had taken out of the box and carefully slides it from the sleeve before heading towards her desk where she had put Grams' old record player.

"Grams always said that music sounded better on these than anything else."

She carefully places the record down, setting the needle onto the vinyl. The sound of Jimi Hendrix crooning  _Little Wing_ fills the room.

"She certainly had good taste," Kol says, suddenly spinning Bonnie into his arms. She laughs a little as she stumbles into him.

"This is nice," Bonnie says, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him just a little tighter.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word "nice" with anything pertaining to me," Kol chuckles. His hands slip a little lower until they're encased in the back pockets of her jeans.

Bonnie snorts and lifts her head from his chest and smacks him on the shoulder. "Don't ruin this moment."

"I wouldn't think of it, darling." He smiles charmingly and affectionately squeezes the flesh in his grip.

She smiles and laughs a little before shaking her head at him and resting her head back on his chest.

They continue to sway to the music.

 


End file.
